Far Away
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: "So you'd rather sit here, in so much pain, rather than risk it all?" I nod because if I told you what I thought, what I feel, than I would be forcing you to make a choice. A choice you should never have to make, so I am making it for you.
1. I Let her Walk

**Title: Far Away **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Ships: This is a weird one because it is partly Maura/OC and Jane/Maura **

**Summary: "So you'd rather sit here, in so much pain, rather than risk it all?"**

**Authors Note: Thanks so much to everyone who read/reviewed/author alerted/story favorite my previous story **_**You've Got the Love. **_**This story was interesting to write, I find that writing in first person is a far more intense and emotional experience (mostly because you, well I at least, tend to feel everything that the person I'm writing feels. Anyway, I digress, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You're happy.<p>

I can tell by the way the way your face lights up when you see his name on your caller ID.

I can tell by the way you keep glancing at the clock when it's your date night.

I can tell by the way you talk about him, almost all the time.

I can tell by the way he holds your hand.

I can tell by the way you two kiss, I know I'm not supposed to see if but one day I, I just did. You two kissed like there was no tomorrow, like nothing else mattered at that moment besides each other.

I've watched you grow, not literally of course but, I've watched you accept who you are, flaws and all, and begin to let people in. Starting with me.

Ever since I met you at our first crime scene together, I have been infatuated with you and it seemed like the feelings were mutual. You were there for me when I ran, ran scared from my nightmares. You were there even when I didn't want you there, you pressed on, refusing to let me be along.

Then you weren't there as much. I don't hold it against you, I could never, but when _he _stumbled into your life, everything changed. It wasn't like all of a sudden you dyed your hair or anything like it, it was the little things, the way you suddenly stopped answering my calls if you weren't on call. The way you seemed distracted on Friday nights. The way you turned down my offer of a movie because you had 'other plans', on a Wednesday.

Slowly, a lot slower than I perhaps should have, I put two and two together to get, you had a boyfriend. I remember the first time I met him, he was picking you up from work and he just walked into the lobby

"_Can I help you?" I ask, the man is just standing in the middle of the lobby of the precinct as if he's not exactly sure where to go. _

_This is obviously his first time at a police station, good for him, but you didn't need to be a genius to figure that out. He turns to face me, cobalt blue eyes and the type of hair I only thought ever existed in photo-shopped pictures, he's hot "Uhh" he starts, looking down at his shoes "I'm here to pick up my girlfriend from work. She said that she would be in the lobby but, well, she's not." _

_My curiosity is piqued, there are very few women in this precinct, and none of the current gossip had involved any of them in a new relationship "I can find her for you, what's her name?" I ask _

"_Uh" he says, again, but this time he meets my eyes "Maura, Maura Isles." _

_I'm dumbfounded, I had suspicions about this but, wow, this guy was hot. Quickly I recover, hiding my shock "Sure, I can take you down to her right now, she's just finishing up some paper work." _

"_Thanks." He says, following my lead as we walk over to the bank of elevators and step into a waiting car. _

"_So" I say casually "How long have you two been together?" _

_He glances over at me, that annoying little sparkle in his eye as he open his mouth to talk about my best friend "A month a half." He says "What's your name?" _

_Shit, how did I not notice?_

_This time it's my turn to say "Uhhhh" but thankfully, before I'm forced to give up my identity the elevator doors slide open and who would be standing there, waiting for an elevator? Maura. _

_I see the shock flash quickly across her face, but she hides it, I've taught her well, and I watch as her eyes flit from her boyfriend and back to me. I have done less of a job trying to hide my anger, hurt and all around left-out feeling. _

"_Maura" he says, smiling as she steps forward, into the elevator. _

_They kiss. _

_But Maura's not fully in it, actually she's looking at me, trying to convey a thousand words into one glance. I ignore her, stepping out of the elevator just as the doors slide shut. _

You came to my apartment that night, rang the doorbell at two thirty in the morning and I didn't have the heart to ignore you. I was a little drunk, deciding it was best to drown my sorrows in a few bottle of beer rather than my other, less intelligent idea (going and breaking up your date whilst throwing a hissy fit).

It was awkward, you standing in my doorway, me holding the door open, neither of us saying a word.

"_I'm sorry." You say, looking directly at me, but I avoid your gaze. _

"_Why should you be?" I reply, my words bitter "I don't have to know every detail of your life? It's not like you're my best friend or anything." _

_I'm tempted to shut the door in her face, not for the reasons you might think (me being angry at you) but because of what else I'm feeling. Some other emotion, quite a few other emotions actually, are stirring inside of me, and I wasn't sure I could trust myself not to voice my own thoughts. _

"_That's not fair." She counters _

"_No" I agree "It's not. But guess what? I'm a little bit drunk so forgive me for not being so thoughtful with my words." _

_This was going nowhere, you know this, I (somewhere in my semi-drunken state) know this, so you leave "I'll talk to you tomorrow Jane." You say, your words sharp and pointed, not bothering to hide you hurt. _

Eventually I got over myself, I apologized for being an ass and you apologized for not telling me sooner. You just "weren't sure if the relationship was going to go anywhere", it's a line, said to appease me and I let it go. It let it work. Why? Because you're my friend, my best friend, my "L.L.B.F.F."

I try my best to smile and laugh when you tell a funny story about what he said, or something he did. But I can tell you see that the smile doesn't quite reach my eyes. I try my best to try and be happy for you, but I'm not.

I'm a horrible person for it, and I know that.

And that's why you're here, knocking on the door to my apartment, refusing to leave until I let you in.

I think I realized I had fallen in love with you right after you told me you were engaged. I should have been over the moon about it, I should have starting planning your bachelorette party. But I wasn't. Instead I managed to stammer out a 'congratulations' before rushing to the bathroom and throwing up my lunch.

It was that night, as I sat there, drowning in a bottle, once again trying to avoid confronting my own emotions, that I realized:

I was in love with my best friend.

And so I started to avoid you. I don't know at what point it seemed logical to me but apparently it did. I figured that if I didn't see you as much it would be easier for me to pretend to be happy for you. All the while trying to get over you.

"Jane!" you say, and you're shouting now "Jane let me in."

I'm standing just on the other side of the door, debating with myself about whether or not to let you in. Eventually, right after you say you're going to break down my door, I relent, deciding to let you in. I pull the door open and ask "What?"

You ignore my question , walking into my apartment and taking a bottle of beer out of my fridge. You open it and take a sip, I'm not sure if it's because I don't have any wine of you really just wanted some liquid courage "Sit down." You say, after I close the door and walk over to you.

I comply, willing to see where this is going.

There's a few beats of silence before you ask quietly "What happened to us?" your voice is low, tone quite and almost tearful.

But I'm the one who's on the verge of tears.

"I don't know." I lie.

You shake your head, long strawberry blond curls waving across your face "You're lying." You point out "Come on Jane, what happened to us?" you ask again, looking at me.

"You know what happened?" I growl, all thoughts of tears momentarily slipping away "You got a boyfriend, you got engaged."

You knew this was the answer but you just wanted to hear it from me.

But now I'm unable to control myself, all the things I wanted to say to you are spilling out "Maura" I say "you wonder what happen to us, but you already knew the answer. Think about it, we spent so much time together that when he came along things were bound to change, they had to."

"But not this much." You say "You're avoiding me, why?"

Shit.

The one question I may not be able to answer with out ruining everything.

Silence.

"Jane." You prompt.

I say nothing, I can't say anything.

"If you don't say something, I'm going to walk out the front door and not look back." You're agitated with me, and for good reason, then you add "Please."

"I'm sorry." I say, my voice choked with tears "I'm sorry Maura but, I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" you ask

"Both." I reply "You're too happy, if I tell you, it will only ruin everything."

"So you'd rather sit here, in so much pain, rather than risk it all?"

I nod because if I told you what I thought, what I feel, than I would be forcing you to make a choice. A choice you should never have to make, so I am making it for you. Because I would rather have you be with the man you love, rather than resenting me for forcing you to pick.

Then I'm watching, the tears flowing down my face, as you walk out my front door, I hear you crying too but something changed, something I can't explain. Things would never be the same. You say something, something about how you wish you could go back to the time when this wasn't happening, when were best friends. I wish we could too, and for that I'm sorry, because I can't control time and I just let the one good thing in my life walk out my front door.

There is an Adele song called "Someone Like You" she sings that she will be able to find, someone like you and in that song she seems so confident. My only problem, there is no one like you and there never will be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm hoping that it wasn't too sad or out of character for you this idea snuck up on me during a bike ride and I was forced to think about it until I started to write it. Nevertheless I am pleased with the final product. <strong>

**LogicBomb.32**


	2. The Unexpected

**Title: Far Away **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Ships: This is a weird one because it is partly Maura/OC and Jane/Maura **

**Summary: "So you'd rather sit here, in so much pain, rather than risk it all?"**

**Authors Note: I can honestly say that I didn't intend to write a second (much less a third part) to this. However I did and here it is. It is due to the feedback of my amazing reviewers that this second chapter is here at all. I hope it gives you what you're looking for. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to: Kai-chan14 AND tki143 AND Seriesfreak AND Jits AND Interp86 AND M who all reviewed chapter one. **

**To M (Who gave an anonymous review to which I am going to reply here): I am so glad that you enjoyed the story, even if it did bring you to almost to almost tears, that was what I was aiming for. Also you got my Adele reference, which was the inspiration for this story in the first place so THANK YOU! **

**Also, to everyone who story alerted and favorited this one-shot turned something else, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later- <strong>

I'm trying to move on.

Except moving on is a lot harder when it's your best friend, the single woman you care most about in the world, the person you would do anything for, the person you would _give _anything for. The person who brought you fancy Italian take-out in the middle of a hard case just to make sure that you eat something. It's not like being dumped, or getting out of a relationship, it's like having your life torn apart, your soul shredded and fed to rabid dogs.

I fucking hate it.

And the worst part, it's all my fault.

I came to that conclusion pretty quick. All I had to do was tell you, be honest with you like you _always_ were with me. Tell you that I was so, so hopelessly in love with you that seeing you with someone else, let alone a man, tore me apart inside. Except I didn't.

I sat there, in my own kitchen, watching as you walked out of my apartment, not looking back. As you shoulders began to shake and the tear I couldn't see began to fall and I just sat there. Every fiber of my being told me to run after you, run after you like I hadn't done for anyone else. Run after you, stop you on the sidewalk and apologize, apologize for everything and tell you, tell you every honest to god word that ran through my mind.

I even know what I would say, I know every word that I would say as I spilled my guts to you.

Except it's too late now.

It's far too late for that, you'd gone, gone off and married the man of you dreams in a wedding that was 'the wedding of the year' or so it was dubbed. My family went, surprised as I was that you still extended them an invitation, not that I should have been, you were still Maura, courteous, polite, gorgeous, sexy, Maura.

The absolutely worst fuckin' part of the entire situation is that I can see the sadness in your eyes. Your wedding is supposed to be the best night of your life and even as I looked at the photo spread the Herald gave you, I could see the sadness, well hidden behind the dress and the make-up, the adrenaline and the camera (which you always looked so good in), but it was still there.

And that was the worst.

I had destroyed something, something that spread, like a disease. Until it destroyed everything about Boston for you, or at least that's what I told, and still tell, myself now. Now that you're in Los Angeles with some other job, with an amazing house on the beach and little Isles' running around dissecting dead animals, it's the only lie I can tell myself.

But what do I know?

I don't even know where you work, let alone if you have kids.

I'm in so much pain. So much pain caused by my own actions.

My ma is worried about me, I can tell because she hasn't come over to my apartment in weeks, she hardly even talks to me anymore, maybe because she doesn't know what to say.

No one does.

Because no one knows what happened.

I didn't say a word to anyone, not even when Frankie cornered me one night and begged me to tell him what had happened to his sister. I almost cracked right then, almost, but I didn't. I told him, I told him that I was fine.

He knew I was lying, but, but he didn't say anything. He let it go, they all did in the end.

They let me do my job, not asking me to join them when they go to the Dirty Robber, not when they go to the Sox's games or the Celtics if they can get tickets. Korsak has stopped trying to get me to adopt more of his little animals. Frost has even gotten over his sickness when it comes to dead bodies because I so rarely go down to the autopsy room.

Too many emotions, too many memories that have already torn me apart once before and will do it again if I give them the chance. I was down there, waiting for your replacement to come back from dinner to give me the lab results and I was just down there. Surrounded by empty space and dead people.

I thought about the time I gave you the chocolate with the gold flecks in it.

I thought about the time Detective Leahy held a gun to your head and you stabbed him with a scalpel.

I thought about the time your father kidnapped you from the loading bay and my heart was racing, fear of finding you, dead, with an icepick in your skull the only thought on my mind. Maura, I was so, so scared. So much more so than I was ever when Hoyt was after me, okay maybe tied, but still, the thought of loosing you, I didn't think I would survive.

And now I know I can't.

There's a knock on my door.

I ignore it.

There's nothing going on that warrants someone coming to my apartment at, I check my watch, midnight. Everyone knows that if it's work related call me on my cell and I'll be there. If its family related, which it stopped begin a while ago, they know I won't answer my door.

I prefer to drown in my own misery.

It's a wonder I haven't drowned in the bottle instead.

Except I still like to work. Some part of me deep below the pain that resides there, is the same drive and motivation that pushes me to find the criminals of Boston, at least that hasn't changed.

Someone is still pounding on my door.

"Go away!" I shout, hoping it isn't my neighbor, she's still studying to be a lawyer, and if I remember correctly you takes the bar this weekend.

"No."

What the fuck?

I haven't heard that voice in, I check my watch, four months. Four months, it's such a short period of time but for me it has been eternity. Each day is harder than the next, each night the pull of my gun getting stronger, harder to resist. I'm still sitting there, not sure what to say, what to do even.

Then I hear a key turning in the lock and I realize that you still have the key I gave you, all those months ago, when life was good, when life was stable and happy, and we switched keys. You still have it.

You're horrified by the state of my apartment, I can tell because your mouth opens and closes quickly like you were going to say something but didn't. Instead you set your single, small bag down on the island, and turn to me "What happened?" you ask

"You left." I say "Why, why are you here?"

"Your mother called me." You admit "Your mother called me in tears Jane, tears, she's worried sick about you, everyone is."

"Gee, thanks, so good of you to come over and check up on poor old Jane." I say, unable to keep my pain that has been growing and growing over the past months spill out into my voice.

"That's not fair Jane." You say, and I know you're right "You're the one that shut me out, the one who wouldn't tell me what I did wrong, what happened between us. You did this, not me." You're on a roll now and there's nothing I can do to stop you "Jane, walking out of this apartment was the hardest thing I've ever done and every step I took I was hoping that you would come running after me. But you didn't. Instead my best friend wasn't at my wedding, she wouldn't even talk to me at work and" you say pointing at me, walking towards me and I stand up, lifting myself off of the couch.

"Do you know what the worst part is Jane? I don't know what happened?" You're shouting now "I don't what I did or what I didn't do that broke us apart life this. I have no clue and you wouldn't tell me. So I tried to move on, except I couldn't. I thought moving away would help, it doesn't."

I open my mouth to speak but you cut me off "No, Jane, I'm not done. I was in the middle of an autopsy when I get a phone call from your mother. She calls me, in hysterics, telling me that you've had it, she don't know what to do about you any more. She tells me that you've stopping talking, to anyone, that you seem depressed and everyone's worried that you're going to do something stupid. And, and I couldn't hang up the phone, I just couldn't. Aaron told me not to go, told me that I had moved on from that part of my life, that you had caused me so much pain already. And do you know what I told him?"

I shook my head, dumbfounded from the amount of fury, of anger that was pouring out of you the guilt that was swelling up in me.

"I told him that I my best friend needed me and I wasn't going to let her go and do something stupid without trying my best to help her. So this is me Jane, this is me here, trying to help you. So let me."

I don't know what to say.

I have no freaking clue.

I close my eyes, look up to a god that I don't necessarily believe in for various reasons and shoot the big guy a quick prayer, a prayer that I will have the strength to say what I need to, and that I don't fuck up the second chance I never expected.

* * *

><p><em>Maura came back! <em>

_How many of you saw that coming? _

_How many thought that Jane was going to end up doing something stupid? _

_How many had no idea? _

_What will Jane say? How will Maura react? What's going to happen? _

_AND _

_Where is Jo Friday?_

_Thanks for reading, _

Logicbomb.32


	3. Epic Love

**Title: Far Away **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Ships: This is a weird one because it is partly Maura/OC and Jane/Maura **

**Summary: "So you'd rather sit here, in so much pain, rather than risk it all?"**

**Authors Note: Here it is, the slightly anticipated third section. The response to the last chapter was amazing, so much more than I expected. This chapter was hard to write for multiple factors but in the end I think I got it to work out all right. **

**Thanks to: Seriesfreak AND BuildAnEmpire AND Spikesagitta AND Kai-chan14. **

**To Name: You're review was just about the most profound thing that I have ever heard in my life, no lie (and just to prove it I'm going to post it here: **_Of course Maura came back. Epic love is like that. It takes people away across oceans and continents. Tears are shed. Blood is spilled. It breaks down the human soul until there's almost nothing left. But then, the dust settles and the skies clear, and those who are truly meant to be together always find their way back to each other. Always__**) **_**Anyway, that epic statement about love was a major inspiration for this chapter and for that I thank you.**

**To Antonne: Your review was also quite epic, another driving force behind this chapter and I hope that this can fulfill part, if not all, of what you asked me to do. **

**To Swishla: I didn't have a chance to reply to your review via PM so I figured I add it here, I have to agree that it is amazing how much pain we humans can put ourselves through and Jane, as you said, is a good example of that. She puts herself through the wringer just so someone else can be happy. **

**Anyway, enough, read, enjoy. Be happy.**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and I meet your gaze "What I wouldn't, couldn't tell you four months ago Maura was that-that"<p>

I can't do this.

I've never said can't before in my life, except when I couldn't handle Hoyt anymore, you were there for that as well.

_I'm in the corner, gun clenched tightly in my hand and the barrel pressing into my temple. I'm willing myself to pull the trigger but the only thing stopping is Frankie, he's sitting right outside my door and I couldn't do that do him. I couldn't let him be the one to find my body, still warm to the touch. _

_It would destroy him, and I'm not going to let Hoyt destroy two Rizzoli's. _

_But the barrel is so tempting, the sweet relief it would bring, the abyss I would descend into, I want it. I want to escape Hoyt and all the terror he has instilled in me, but I can't. _

_Footsteps. _

_I hear footsteps. _

"_Jane?" _

_It's you. _

_I can't speak, I can't say a word, and my fear has paralyzed every part of me. _

"_Jane?" you repeat and I can hear the fear creep into your voice as you begin to worry, begin to wonder if I've gone off the deep end._

_The barrel of the gun is still pressed into my temple but I'm looking at the door, the tears beginning to fall down face once again. I hear you pause in front of my door and I know your mustering the courage to open it. _

_I know you're wondering that if behind this door is your best friends body. _

_You open the door. _

_You scan the dark room and you almost miss me, I can tell because your eyes skate over me, and then double back and they soften. _

"_Oh Jane." You say and you take a step into the room "Jane, please put it down." _

_I shake my head slowly. _

_You take another step forward "Please." _

"_I-I can't." I choke out "Maura, I can't do this anymore." _

_You're less than a foot from me now "You can." You say, sitting down next to be but not making a motion to take the gun from my hand "You are so much stronger than he is Jane, I know you are." _

"_I'm not." I say, "Look at me." _

"_This isn't defeat." You say "This just means you've been strong for far too long. Don't pull the trigger without knowing that you'll never be alone in this Jane. I don't care what time it is, where I am or where you are, you never have to be alone. I promise you that." _

_The tears are racing down my face, each one faster than the next and I look over at you. Not that I needed to see it, but the sincerity in your eyes and the complete fear that you're going to watch me pull the trigger. And I let the gun go, setting it gentle on the floor before kicking it away. _

_It's the last thing I do before I loose all control and I fall into your arms. _

You seem to recognize the moral dilemma that I'm having with this and you place one hand gently on top of mine "I'm already here Jane, I'm not going anywhere. I came from California to help you, nothing you say will change how I feel about you, about us."

I'm not so sure about that.

"You want to know what happened to me Maura? I fell into a movie." You're confused and you're about to voice it but I press on, seizing the momentary courage I've found "I-I fell in love with my best friend. I fell in love with you Maura and I couldn't do a goddamn thing about it. It wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't plan it but, but then it did and then you found Aaron and, and you were so happy. I couldn't ruin that for you."

You're looking at me and I'm wondering how long it is before you walk out the door, again, but at least this time I know it won't be my fault.

But you're still here, holding my hand, looking at me.

It's unnerving to say the least.

"Say something." I say, I need to know what you're feeling because right now your face is unreadable.

"I-I don't know what to say Jane."

Great. Fucking fantastic.

"I just told you that I'm in love with you Maura, love, like get married and fuck like bunnies love. And that doesn't leave you with something to say?"

You shake your head "That's what you couldn't tell me?"

"No, I lied just to make you feel awkward." I spat, irritated "Yes Maura, I wasn't going to make you pick between me and Aaron so I picked for you. I thought I could get over you, but apparently it's a hell of a lot harder getting over your best friend than I you would think."

"I know." You say.

"What, what do you mean you know. Maura I'm not just talking about losing your best friend but losing the best friend you were in love with."

"I know." You repeat and now I'm just confused

"Wait, Maura, what are you saying?"

You take a breath and this time it's my turn to wait, with baited breath for her to talk.

"What I'm saying is, is that, I know how you feel."

Still not making any sense "Maura, I'm really confused right now. What are you telling me?"

Another deep breath "I'm trying to tell you that I know how it feels to fall in love with your best friend and then lose that person."

Is she talking about me?

My head is spinning, although that could be the lack of sleep finally kicking in, after four months "Maura, are you saying that you had" I search my mind for the right word "feelings for me?"

You nod "Yes." You admit

"But, Aaron? What was that?"

God I don't know if I should be confused or excited or stupid or something else entirely.

You sigh, looking around you, then you speak "I'm a hypocrite."

Why?

"I asked you, four months ago, if you would rather sit here in pain rather than risk it all and the thing is, that's what I've been doing Jane. I've been too afraid to admit to anyone, not even myself, that I was in love with you. I thought that if I got involved with somebody else, someone like Aaron that maybe, just maybe I would be able to get over you. Or at least get over this, these, feelings I have for you. I've never felt anything like it before. It's like, it's like" you're struggling to find the right words.

"It's okay. Take a breath Maur-" I say slowly, not sure what's going inside my own body.

"It feels like my intestines are twisting and turning inside of me and even thought I know it's not actually happening, whenever you walk in, whenever I'm around you, my pulse races and it scared me. I've never felt like that about anyone and it scared me that I would be feeling like that for my best friend, for you."

We lapse into silence for a moment, you catching my breath and me, well I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I do know:

Maura is here, in my apartment from Los Angeles.

I admitted my feelings for her, my romantic feelings.

She admitted having (or had) similar feelings for me.

Where do we go from here?

"So, what now?" I ask, not entirely sure if you're going to have an answer "I mean Maura you're married, married to a great guy. A guy who deserves you, so much more than I do. "

You need to go back to him, it's the only way that this will work.

"No, Jane, I'm not going back to him."

I look up at you, in shock, plain and simple shock to see you holding up your ring finger, empty "Maura, why, why did you do that?"

"I told him the truth." You say

"Of course you did." I mutter

You ignore me "He told me that he knew, he said that he could tell by the way our fighting and, and everything else, tore me apart. He could tell that I was dealing with something else besides losing my best friend. He get's it."

Like I said, a good guy. Not many men would 'get' their wife leaving him to come back to their hometown to check on a friend that has, in the words of my mother 'spiraled out of control'.

"So" I repeat "Now what?"

"This." You say and take the step towards me and then we're kissing.

I push back, away from you. It's not that I didn't enjoy because I did but "Maura" I say, once again running my hands through my hair "Maura, sweetheart, I can't. Not right now."

You're so confused and, oh shit, no, no, "Don't cry Maura."

"I thought?" you say "I thought that's what you wanted."

I take your hands in mine "It is, but Maura, not like this. I want us to be friends first, I want to make sure things work like that and then, and then we can go down that road. But right now, right I just want you, Maura, my friend, here, with me."

You push back the tears and nod "I'm sorry." I say "I'm so sorry, but I do want to get to that point. I want to call you my girlfriend and buy you drinks and have sex with you, but not, not yet."

"No" you say "You're right. Let's start over?" you ask, looking up at me.

I nod "As friends and, and then we can see where that takes us."

You nod and smile, and then we're hugging.

And for the first time in, in god knows how long, it seems like things might just turn out okay. Because you're back, but "Where are you going to work?" I ask

You look up at me "At the precinct." You state, as if that should have been obvious "I already got my job lined up, they were more than happy to reaccept me."

"You were planning on staying on Boston?" I question, taking a step back and looking at you.

"I was willing to risk it all." You reply and I smile "And I'm glad I did."

"Me to Maura, me too."

* * *

><p><em>Well? I hope that you got some of the happy ending that you wanted, it just didn't feel right to have them jump right into the making out due to what they have each gone through. <em>

_My question, as I am considering this is: _

_Do you want me to continue this story? _

_There are certain factors that you are going to have to remember: _

_I am in college, so updates will be sporadic _

_And that's it really, any interest? _

_Thanks, _

LogicBomb.32


End file.
